Many people face recurring problems with bulges of undesirable body fat on their torso (e.g., abdominal fat, back fat, etc.) and or legs (e.g., thigh fat). Designers have produced a variety of garments designed to restrain, smooth, and conceal undesirable bulges of body fat. However, a need exists for more comfortable garments that can restrain, smooth, and conceal undesirable bulges of body fat in targeted areas.